Time Travel
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: I time travel to the time of the blader warriors that defeated Nemesis thousands of years ago.


**Me: Hello world!**

**Aguma: What are you going to do this time?**

**Me: You'll have to read to find out!**

**Dynamis: Oh no...**

**Me: Be prepared ancient people!**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this will work?" I ask the international outer-space program from the phone, "wait, what? Of course I'm doubting you! Even though you guys are professionals, this is a time machine we're talking about! If anything majorly bad happens to me, you guys are going to be faced with a huge lawsuit!"<p>

I hang up the phone shaking my head, "Oh well. I have to get to the past one way or another." The time machine is dragged into my room via space-time portal, and I jump in the time machine, "Here goes nothing..."

There is a loud humming sound before the time disappears and reappears the time of the blader warriors that originally defeated Nemesis. I poke my head outside of the machine, "It worked... I'm alive!" I skip out and to a random village, "la, la, la, la, la."

People stare at me when someone asks, "Who are you?"

"Who am I? Who am I?!" I grab him by the shoulders shake him, "I am goctyudicbdkvhb175749674! But you can just call me gocty."

"Who?" he is stunned.

I sigh, "I'm a fanfiction author!"

"What is a fanfiction author?" he scratched his head.

I face-palm, "Forget the intro. Any of you guys know where King Zeus' palace is? I gotta pay him a visit." Then, I see his palace, "Oh, there. Thanks!" I run off to the palace, but some guards are there and block my path.

"Do not go any further," one of the guards commands.

"Should I not go further in which direction? North, south, east, west, northeast, northwest..."

I blab on about the possible directions I could go in when one of the guards face-palms, "You cannot step into this palace."

"Why?" I question.

"This is the King's palace," he responds.

"Don't care," I shrug and snap my fingers making their weapons and shields vanish.

"What?!" the guards shout.

"See you later!" I yell and run into the palace and in the throne room, "Hello!" I wave my arms.

"You need to bow before him!" Dynamis' ancestor tells.

"Do I look like I care?" I slap him on the face and snap my fingers making it rain indoors. Dynamis' ancestor and King Zeus look at me like I'm crazy.

"Are you crazy?" Dynamis' ancestor asks.

I ponder for a few seconds, "Yes, yes I am. I am gocty, the fanfiction author. And I am here to annoy you. Hey, have you guys seen Hades? I want to annoy him to." I snap my fingers, and Hades pops out of nowhere.

"HADES!" Dynamis' ancestor and Zeus scream.

"Don't worry, his powers are gone," I roll my eyes.

I punch Hades in the face and yell, "I am punching you because you nearly destroyed the world!"

Hades rubs his face, "You shall pay for that."

One of my ocs, Blossom walks in, "You know, your guards are really easy to defeat. Maybe you should strengthen security." I take out my hammer and start smashing a vase.

"Stop!" King Zeus shouts.

Blossom takes out her book about sports and starts hitting Zeus with the book, "She's my creator! Don't mess with her! Or me!"

After beating up everyone in the room, blossom and I walk through the village bored. We see a fortune-teller and step in.

"You need to pay to get your fortune told," the man tells us. I pout and take out some money. I use my authoress powers to change it into ancient money, and I hand him the money.

"Here's the money," I sit down on a chair with Blossom.

"I can tell that you will be attacked..." he starts to explain.

Some people break in, "Give us your money!"

Blossom walks up to them and kicks them, "Leave us alone!" She ties them up in some rope and brushes imaginary dust from her, "That was easy."

"Should we go back home?" I asks.

"Probably," Blossom nods. We hop back into the time machine and go back home.

"Read and review!" I grin when we get back.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed my sorry excuse for an insanity fic. Like I said, read and review!<strong>


End file.
